


Impatient

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast, smornby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is trying to get on with editing whilst Smith tries to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is probably terrible too I got tipsy last night and then decided it would be good to write at 1am this morning woops.

"Smith I've gotta get this editing done for tonight" Ross groaned as Smith kissed his neck teasingly, his lips lingering on the top of his skin, delivering small and gentle nips to his neck.   
  
"Yeah but that's for later, there's still time for a quickie." Smith hints, as he moved his mouth up to Ross' earlobe and gently bit him. Ross began to feel turned on, something he could probably do with avoiding doing right now.   
  
"Smith seriously stop, I can't concentrate when you're around"  Ross sighs, leaning forwards in his chair to concentrate on his work, trying to ignore Smith has he kissed his skin.   
  
"Well neither can I, come on Rossss" Smith pleaded, planting a small kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Let me get this editing done mate then I'm all yours" Ross sighs, giving Smith a quick smile as he glances at him.   
  
"But I want you nowwww" Smith teases, as he mischievously grabs Ross' hand and kisses it lightly. Ross' heart skips a beat as Heat began to uncomfortably pool up in his crotch. Ross shifted his weight in his chair, hoping to calm himself down.   
  
Smith removed his hand from Ross' and placed it on his upper thigh. Leaning over the back of Ross' chair, he began to kiss his neck once more. Ross tried his best to resist the urge of just grabbing his face right there and kissing him but Smith was irresistible. He felt Smith's hand move closer towards his crotch. Ross sighed. He caved in and pushed his chair back slightly, allowing easier access for Smith.   
  
Smith grinned widely as he spun Ross' chair round to face him and his heart began to palpitate when he saw the grin on Ross' face. Ross gave Smith a smirk and began to undo his belt. Smith bent down to kiss Ross, one hand resting on the arm of the chair for support, the other wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer.   
  
Ross reciprocated and leant in closer to Smith as he removed his hands from his belt and up to his neck. Smith grinned against his lips and pressed his lips up against Ross'. Ross deepened the kiss, going back to fiddling with his belt.   
  
"Need a hand mate?" Smith smirked, breaking the kiss as he bent down towards Ross' belt which was now half undone. Swift fingers unfastened the belt quickly. He undid the zipper on Ross' jeans  and looked up at him, smirking once more. Ross arched his back into the chair as Smith pulled down on his trousers. Ross wiggled out of his trousers and a few moments later the jeans lay discarded on the floor beside them.   
  
Smith stood up and kissed Ross again, allowing his hands to wander over Ross' body. A small moan of pleasure escaped Ross' lips as Smith ran his fingers across his hard arousal.   
  
Smith slipped his hands into the waistband of his boxers and curled his fingers around Ross' hard length. Ross moaned against his lips, a wave of pleasure washing over him. He wrapped his arms around Smith's neck and ran his fingers through his now disheveled hair.   
  
Smith grinned as he began to stroke Ross' length up and down, enjoying the look of pleasure on Ross' face. Ross' breathing and heartbeat became erratic, every stroke sending shivers of pleasure shooting up his spine.   
  
"Fuck-- Smith-- please" Ross began, barely unable to get his words out as pre-come spilled out onto Smith's hand.   
  
Smith began to stroke his cock harder, giving him long kisses as he buried himself in the crook of Ross' neck.   
  
"Smith --- fuck" Ross moaned, as he breathed heavy against smiths neck. "Smith please - I'm gonna come" Ross breathed, grabbing a bunch of smiths t-shirt as orgasm spread throughout his body.   
  
Just as Alex finished giving Ross a love bite, Ross hit his climax and ejaculated, his legs twitching as he regained control of himself.   
  
Untangling himself from Ross, Smith fetched some tissues from the desk behind Ross.   
  
"Thanks." Ross grinned, wiping himself with the tissue and discarding it into the bin under the desk. Pulling his boxers back up, he stood up and picked up his jeans from the floor, stepping into them and hoisting them up to his waist.   
  
"Want a drink mate?" Smith called as he wandered into the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah go on then, stick the kettle on for me." Ross replied, grinning as he turned his chair round to get back to editing.   



End file.
